Super Princess Rapunzel Bros.
64 *Mario - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Donkey Kong - Shrek *Link - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Samus - Joy (Inside Out) *Yoshi - Blu (Rio) *Kirby - B O B (Monsters Vs Aliens) *Fox - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Pikachu - Scrat (Ice Age) *Jigglypuff - Scratte (Ice Age:Dawn of The Dinosaurs) *Ness - Bambi *Captain Falcon - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Luigi - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Master Hand - Scar (The Lion King) Melee *Peach - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Dr. Mario - Horton (Horton Hears A Who! (2008)) *Bowser - Lord Ralphscoe (The Son of Hades and Maleficent) *Zelda - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Ganondorf - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Sheik - Gypsy (A Bug's Life) *Pichu - Louis (Ice Age:Continental Drift) *Mewtwo - Soto (Ice Age) *Falco - Mater (Cars) *Ice Climbers - Linus and Sally (The Peanuts Movie) *Marth - Soren (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Roy - Digger (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Mr. Game & Watch - Mushu (Mulan) *Crazy Hand - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) *Giga Bowser - Bear (Fox and the Hound) Brawl *Wario - Gaston (Beauty and The Beast) *Diddy Kong - Donkey (Shrek) *Toon Link - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *Lucario - Diego (Ice Age) *Pokemon Trainer - Ted (The Lorax) *Squirtle, Ivysaur and Charizard - Sid, Crash and Eddie, and Manny (Ice Age) *Meta Knight - Gallaxhar (Monsters Vs Aliens) *King Dedede - Insectosaurus (Monsters Vs Aliens) *Wolf - Chick Hicks (Cars) *Lucas - Thumper (Bambi) *Ike - Twilight (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Zero Suit Samus - Disgust (Inside Out) *Olimar - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *Pikmins - Monsters (Monsters, Inc./Monsters University) *Pit - Woody (Toy Story) *R.O.B. - Fender (Robots) *Solid Snake - Megamind *Sonic The Hedgehog - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Tabuu - Mandrake (Epic) *Rayquaza - Rudy (Ice Age:Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Porky - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Ridley - Red Death (How To Train Your Dragon) *Meta-Ridley - Drago's Bewilderbeast (How To Train Your Dragon 2) *Galleom - Chernabog (Fantasia) *Duon - Mr. Swackhammer (Space Jam) Wii U and 3DS *Rosalina and Luma - Elsa (Frozen) and Bia (Rio 2) *Bowser Jr. - Ross (The Angry Birds Movie) *Larry, Wendy, Morton, Iggy, Roy, Lemmy and Ludwig - The Joker, Harley Quinn, Harvey Dent/Two Face, the Riddler, the Scarecrow, Clayface and Killer Croc (The Lego Batman Movie) *Greninja - Buck (Ice Age:Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Robin (Male and Female) - Boron and Barran (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Lucina - Jenny (Free Birds) *Corrin (Male and Female) - Noctus and Marella (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Palutena - Dolly (Toy Story 3) *Dark Pit - Stinky Pete (Toy Story 2) *Alph - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) *Winged Pikmin - Don Carlton and Squishy (Monsters University) *Villager (Male and Female) - Dash and Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *Wii Fit Trainer (Male and Female) - Sally and Ned (Horton Hears a Who) *Little Mac - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Miis - Minions (Despicable Me) *Duck Hunt (Dog and Duck) - Classified and Eva (Penguins of Madagascar) *Mega Man - Dusty Crophopper (Planes) *Pac-Man - Oh (Home) *Ryu - Goofy *Cloud Strife - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Bayonetta - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Doc Louis - Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Nabbit - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Viridi - Jessie (Toy Story 2) *Mumkhar - *Yellow Devil - Ripslinger (Planes) Ultimate *Daisy - *Ken - *Inking Girl - *Inking Boy - *Ridley - *Simon - *Richter - *King K. Rool - *Isabelle - *Incineroar - *Joker - *Piranha Plant - *Chorm - *Dark Samus - *Banjo-Kazooie - *The Hero - *Terry - Cast Gallery: N64 Cast: Sherman in Mr. Peabody & Sherman.jpg|Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) as Mario Shrek1.png|Shrek as Donkey Kong Flik.png|Flik (A Bug's Life) as Link Joy in Inside Out.jpg|Joy (Inside Out) as Samus Blu in Rio (2011).jpg|Blu (Rio) as Yoshi Bob monsters vs aliens.png|B O B (Monsters vs Aliens) as Kirby Lightning McQueen in Cars 3-0.jpg|Lightning McQueen (Cars) as Fox Scrat.jpg|Scrat (Ice Age) as Pikachu Scratte ice age.jpg|Scratte (Ice Age:Dawn of the Dinosaurs) as Jigglypuff Bambi in Bambi.jpg|Bambi as Ness Homer Simpson in Butterfinger.jpg|Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) as Captain Falcon Peabody talk sherman dog.png|Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) as Luigi Scar.jpg|Scar (The Lion King) as Master Hand Melee Cast: Penny in Mr. Peabody & Sherman.jpg|Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) as Peach Ralphscoe.png|Lord Ralphscoe as Bowser Princess Atta in A Bug's Life.jpg|Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) as Zelda Hopper (ABL).jpg|Hopper (A Bug's Life) as Ganondorf Gypsy.jpg|Gypsy (A Bug's Life) as Sheik Soto.jpg|Soto (Ice Age) as Mewtwo Ice age louis by teamplasma70-d51n2qi.jpg|Louis (Ice Age: Continental Drift) as Pichu Mater in Cars.jpg|Mater (Cars) as Falco Linus_peanuts_movie.png|Linus Sally_peanuts_movie.png|and Sally (The Peanuts Movie) as Ice Climbers Mushu.jpg|Mushu (Mulan) as Mr. Game and Watch Soren.jpeg|Soren (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Marth Digger.png|Digger (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Roy Dave penguins of madagascar.jpg|Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) as Crazy Hand Bear_(The_Fox_&_The_Hound).jpg|Bear (Fox and the Hound) as Giga Bowser Brawl Cast: Gaston.jpg|Gaston (Animated) as Wario Donkey.png|Donkey (Shrek) as Diddy Kong Heimlich.jpg|Heimlich (A Bug's Life) as Toon Link Diego ice age 4.png|Diego (Ice Age) as Lucario Ted.jpg|Ted (The Lorax) as Pokemon Trainer Sid in Ice Age.jpg|Sid (Ice Age) as Squirtle Crash and eddie ice age 4.png|Crash and Eddie (Ice Age: The Meltdown) as Ivysaur Manny (Ice Age).jpg|Manny (Ice Age) as Charizard Gallaxhar.png|Gallaxhar (Monsters vs Aliens) as Meta Knight Insectosaurus.jpg|Insectosaurus (Monsters vs Aliens) as King Dedede Chick Hicks.png|Chick Hicks (Cars) as Wolf Thumper in Bambi.jpg|Thumper (Bambi) as Lucas Twi 0224 JPG.jpg|Twilight (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) as Ike Disgust in Inside Out.jpg|Disgust (Inside Out) as Zero Suit Samus Mike Wazowski in Monsters, Inc..jpg|Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) as Olimar Sheriff Woody.png|Woody (Toy Story) as Pit Fender as King Louie.jpeg|Fender (Robots) as R.O.B. Megamind.jpg|Megamind as Solid Snake Flynn Rider.jpg|Flynn Rider (Tangled) as Sonic the Hedgehog Mandrake As Judge Claude Frollo.png|Mandrake (Epic) as Tabuu Sharptooth.png|Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) as Porky Rudy.jpg|Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) as Rayquaza Red Death.png|Red Death (How To Train Your Dragon) as Ridley Drago's Bewilderbeast.jpg|Drago's Bewilderbeast (How To Train Your Dragon 2) as Meta Ridley Chernabog.jpg|Chernabog (Fantasia) as Galleom Swackhammer.png|Mr. Swackhammer (Space Jam) as Duon Wii U & 3DS Cast: Elsa.jpg|Elsa (Frozen) as Rosalina Bia.jpg|Bia (Rio 2) as Luma Ross.png|Ross (The Angry Birds Movie) as Bowser Jr. Buck (Ice Age).jpeg|Buck (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) as Greninja Sally (Horton Hears a Who!).jpg|Sally (Horton Hears a Who!) as Wii Fit Trainer (Female) Ned mayor horton.jpg|Ned (Horton Hears a Who!) as Wii Fit Trainer (Male) Classified penguins.jpg|Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) as Duck Hunt (Dog) Eva-she-looks-so-cool-penguins-of-madagascar-37369283-691-387.jpg|Eva (Penguins of Madagascar) as Duck Hunt (Duck) Sullivan-monsters-university-9.56.jpg|Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) as Alph Don_Carlton.png|Don Carlton 1051px-SquishySquibbles-MU.png|and Squishy (Monsters University) as Winged Pikmin Dusty-Planes.png|Dusty Crophopper (Planes) as Mega Man Nick Wilde in Zootopia-0.jpg|Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Cloud Strife Goofy-11.jpg|Goofy as Ryu Char_131807.jpg|Oh (Home) as Pac-Man Po in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Little Mac Shifu in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) as Doc Louis Kevin and his minions are celebrating.png|Minions as Miis Snowball.jpg|Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) as Nabbit Ariel in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as Bayonetta Ripslinger planes.png|Ripslinger (Planes) as Yellow Devil Category:Super smash bros spoofs Category:Super Smash Bros Video Game Spoofs Category:Super Smash Bros Video Game Spoof Category:Super Smash Bros Movie Spoofs Category:Super Smash Bros Movie Spoof Category:Princess Rapunzel Movie Spoofs Category:Princess Rapunzel